1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to personalized security systems in which a portable transmitter may be carried or worn by an individual and activated by the individual in need of assistance to transmit data relating specifically to the individual. The data is received by a transceiver located in close proximity to the individual and is transmitted along with additional data to a remote receiver. The remote receiver then forwards information relating to the data to emergency personnel who use the information to determine the location of the individual, as well as particulars relating specifically to the individual, such as the individual's name and physical description.
2. Description of Related Art
Emergency situations, such as burglaries, fires, and sickness have previously given rise to the introduction of a variety of remote emergency warning systems. For example, many homeowners use security systems which are installed in the home and can be remotely monitored. These systems typically have the ability to indicate the type of assistance needed, such as the police, fire department, or an ambulance, and the location of the home where the emergency situation exists. A drawback of these systems is that they are of no use once the individual leaves his or her home.
Modern day trends show an increase in random acts of violence, such as robbery, assault, and battery. For this reason, personal remote emergency warning systems have also been introduced. These systems typically allow an individual to carry or wear a transmitter which may be manually or automatically activated when the individual encounters an emergency. Once activated, the transmitter typically sends a signal containing information identifying the particular transmitter and the nature of the emergency to a remote transceiver which forwards the information to emergency personnel.
A drawback of these latter systems is that no data relating specifically to the individual is transmitted by the transmitter. Therefore, though emergency personnel could identify the transmitter and the nature of the emergency, no information regarding the user, such as the name of the user, the description of the user, the user's vehicle tag number, and the like, is immediately available to the emergency personnel. Due to this inadequacy, precious time may be wasted as the emergency personnel arrive at the scene of an emergency with no information regarding the individual they have arrived to assist.